Bliss
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Seth loves to spoil his boy. Fluffy Drabble for Dean's Birthday. Pairing ; Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose. (Ambrollins)


**Bliss**

Pairing : Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose (Ambrollins)

Fluff. Seth being an amazing feels blessed. Mentions of Birthday Spankings. Implied Sexual Content. Drabble.

A/N : Happy Birthday to our favourite puppy boy!

* * *

A smile appeared on Seth's face as he entered the room and his eyes fell on the bed. There laid his boyfriend, dead to the world, on his stomach snoring softly. He face was mushed into the pillow and he was hugging another pillow to his chest. The one Seth had been lying on earlier. The sheets that Seth made sure to wrap Dean in before leaving for his workout were tangled around his legs and they were kicked low enough that Dean's naked butt was peeking out. Seth felt a grin breaking on his face as his eyes scanned Dean's asscheeks that were decorated with red hand prints. A reminder of the naughty night they shared to celebrate Dean reaching his 32 birthday.

He placed the bags of the breakfast down on the dresser and made his way over to the bed. He laid the bouquet of flowers down beside Dean he bought on his way back as he sat besides his boyfriend and ruffled his wild curls, smiling at the groan he received in return. "Wake up sleeping beauty. I got you your favorite breakfast."

When he didn't get any other response from Dean, he grinned and brought his hand down on Dean's ass, hard. The harsh slap caused Dean to let out a loud yelp as his eyes jerked open. He turned around and caught Seth's eyes which were shining with mischief.

"You jerk! Is that a way to treat the birthday boy?" Dean said and pouted a little, making Seth laugh.

"You weren't complaining when I gave you a birthday spanking last night you slut." Seth teased and Dean slapped at his arm, "Shut up! I was buzzed and horny...You took advantage of me!"

Seth chuckled as he bent down to kiss at Dean's jaw, making the blue eyed man moan under him. "Emm...Why you gotta wake me so early? I wanna sleep! You wore me out last night." Dean complained as Seth continued kissing down his neck to his chest. Seth brought his face up and smiled at Dean, "You telling me that 33 spanks and getting dicked down twice got your insatiable ass exhausted? You? 'Mr. I can take it all night long'?"

Dean looked at Seth all offended as he gave him a slight push to get him off of him, "Hey, I am getting old! And you make me sound like such a slut. Are we sure you are my boyfriend and not my pimp?"

Seth grinned and took hold of both of Dean's wrist and placed them above his head. Trapping Dean under his body expertly. "Mmm...Even if I wanted, I could never be your pimp because you are all mine." Seth said sexily as he let his other hand wander down to grope Dean's ass. Dean moaned and bucked his hips, making Seth let out an amused chuckle. "You are so easy baby. You want me to take care of you?"

Dean pouted as he looked at Seth, "I have a sore ass already!"

Seth's eyes shined with lust as he kissed Dean's lips and whispered in a husky voice, "Well, in that case, how about I kiss it and make it all better hm?"

Dean let out a low gasp as he licked his lips and looked at Seth with half lidded eyes, "Fuck..."

Before Dean could form another word, Seth had slipped down his body after ordering him to keep his hands above his head. He reached between Dean's spread legs and got on knees, taking hold of both of his legs and maneuvering them over his shoulders as he buried his face between Dean's asscheeks. Letting his tongue do the magic and eat Dean out for all he was worth for.

* * *

"Emm...and your plan was to wake me up." Dean giggled as he squirmed in Seth's arms who kissed at his neck as he spooned Dean from behind.

"Well...You are a spoiled brat. What can I say? Don't complain when you have to eat cold breakfast. And no...I am not buying you more food. Keep your puppy dog eyes to yourself. Its not gonna work." Seth mumbled from behind Dean as his let his hand wander over Dean's stomach. Enjoying the feeling of soft tight skin of his boyfriend under his hand.

Dean hummed and turned around in his arms and looked at Seth with warm eyes and a soft smile. Seth gave him a questioning look and after a moment Dean said, "Thanks for the flowers. They are beautiful. And thanks for last night. I was so thoroughly fucked I never got around to say it. You make everything so much better for me. I love you."

Seth smiled back at Dean and kissed at his lips. "I love you too beautiful. You are so precious to me and if I have to spent every waking moment proving it to you, I'll happily do that."

Dean touched Seth's face and felt his eyes watering a little. He never thought he would be lucky enough to find someone who would love him the way Seth loved him. With all of his weird quirks, Seth still found him endearing and made him feel like it was okay to be himself.

"Seth..." Dean tried to say but felt words wouldn't do justice to how complete he felt with Seth's love surrounding him. He simply buried his face in Seth's chest and let his boyfriend hold him. As he laid here in the safety net of Seth's strong arms, all he could think was how life had surprised him in the best possible way.

Actions ↑ TopComments

Post Comment


End file.
